Disorientated
by FiendisHSerapH
Summary: Come on, Yugi... smile... smile for me." JoeyxYugi Read and review, everyone!


**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: My **very first** Yu-gi-oh! fic. It is in Joey's perspective about Yugi. **Shounen-ai** warning! pardon me if I'll mess up. Anyway, enjoy the story! ^^ 

** - Standard Disclaimers Apply - **

**Disorientated  
Yu-gi-oh! fanfiction by: FiendisHSerapH**

Yes, I have succeeded all the duels. Surprised that I already have the ten star chips firnly placed on my wrists now? Upon looking at it, I can feel such impeccable power and glory. But, did you ever wonder how a weakling like me, a weakling who has no sense of direction and strategy in duelling, won? Whoa, such ridiculous thing that even I, myself, can't believe. 

It made me look back to the place of my origin, and I just can't imagine that I am already close to my destination. 

And I couldn't do it without him...   
My best friend...   
**Yugi**

That guy with a seemingly weird hairstyle and gentle amethyst eyes. 

but no, those eyes were furious by that time. The truth is it's also furious each time we or he, himself, goes to battle. It's like he's a completely different person each time he holds, and even sees, cards. 

I have succedded with his help. He is such a hero in my whole duelling career. 

I couldn't have done it without him... 

He fights with such confidence and pride that there comes a time that I myslf can't stand him anymore. he's able to figh his adversaries even with the use of words... teasing and mocking ones, that is. 

And aside from that, he's also a great duelist... so great that he always wins. 

**I admire him for that.**

Umm... maybe he's **very** serious on his task that's why he always arrives victorious. 

... unlike that ordinary Yugi that me and my friends used to know, you know, the one we always hang out with in school. 

He is clumsy and small... kind of useless, as Tea stated. 

The other Yugi - the duelist, that is - is cool... **very** cool. Unlike the ordinary Yugi who's simple and... well, ordinary. 

The cool Yugi's very competitive, bold, and daring... while the other's just your plain goody-two-shoes, boy next door. 

But they have two **similarities** for me... 

One is that they're both Yugi, the porcupine-haired boy... 

- Aaah! What the..? Two Yugi's? It scared the hell out of me in the first place... - 

But then the other similarity is that... don't be surprised, guys... 

... **I both love them very much.**

--- oooo --- 

[Sorry, I havent' got time to finish it. I'll just continue it now... ] 

It tears me apart, to confess the truth to all of you. imagine, I am so confused over them... over whose "part of Yugi" gets me the most. 

- now Tristan's wondering why I am writing this while watching the duel going on. Butt off, man! Just watch the battle. This is none of your darn business! - 

Yeah, Yugi's up there, battling with a stranger of some sort we had come across whiel walking in the forest. 

And yes, he wears those furious eys again. I can't imagine how Yugi with those type of eyes complimented me about the good stuff that I have done. 

It just seemed so cold ... and **unreal**, as if it's only forced. 

**I can't feel...**

Now, Tea and all the others were running to him. Of course, he won... as always. He just nods their compliments off, not even saying "Thank You". 

- Oh man! What is he? A stone monument? Why can't he just show some emotion? - 

Yes he smiled about, but what if Yugi was in his place? The ordinary one, I mean. 

He'll not only laugh . He'll also jump around like frenzy, will take the initiative to run to us, and merge all of us into one hug upon winning. 

Yeah... he'll jump around like he already conquered death at its finest. 

... **such a cute expression of his for me to see**. 

--- oooo --- 

[ To settle, I haven't answered my darn self-question. Lack of time, you know. ] 

Which is which?   
Which of the two is there for me to admire more?   
Is it the cool one with great duelling skills?   
Or the ordinary one that seemed so useless to all? 

I realized something now... as I looked up at the starry night. Everyone's asleep and I am left beside the campfire. 

Between the two Yugi's... It's really obvious that I'll choose the cooler one since he's been there all along and helped me succeed. 

But then, there's something lacking in him... 

**Sweetness... WARMTH.**

No, I'm not implying that he's dead or something, but I regard him as **Frozen**.   
Why? 

_His amethyst eyes tells me so._

You see, he stares at me... yes, it's true.   
- but it's as if I am something that hell devour any minute. he's freaky.   
His eyes weren't as sweet as that of the ordinary Yugi's. 

He smiles... but it's not the warm smile that makes me smile back.   
- and that smile is owned by Yugi.. and no one else's. 

He talks to me, but the voice is not as calm and refreshing as that of ordinary Yugi's... 

- and I can't recall any time when he held me by the hand just like someone close to him.   
**The ordinary Yugi that I've known did it to me a million times I can't remember.**

[ Straight to the point. My conclusion? ] 

It really doesn't matter if he's useless or puny.   
What's important is that **he made me feel that I am something**.   
... I am special and i am unique.   
... someone   
... someone that's not a loser or of low worth, the way people always underestimate me. 

... but he didn't, for he accepted me for who I am and he didn't give up on me. 

--- oooo --- 

Wait, he's in front of me... 

he's looking at me right now, asking me some--- 

_I-- I love you._

Wait, did I hear him right? Was it just my silly imagination? 

He's smiling at me... does he mean it? He's smiling, even livelier and sweeter than ever. 

- Come on, Yugi. Smile at me... smile at me like that... for **forever**. - 

- This is the ordinary Yugi that I've known, and would always want to know. - 

My eyes stung, and even his eyes seemed watery from my sight. 

Now, his tears are falling... 

- I can't stand it when I see you sad... I don't want you to be like that. Come on Yugi, smile... smile for me... smile --- the way you always do to... - 

Hot liquid committed suicide on the paper that I'm writing onto... 

--- oooo --- 

This morning, I saw this notebook scattered somewhere in this area.   
- Poor me! Tea might scold me. This is **her** spare notebook. - 

Sorry if I lost hold of everything withing my grasp last night. 

Everything... 

... **except him.**

  


**- END - **

**A/N**: Hanging ending?! O_O Sorry, but it just adds more thrill. Anyway, I need reviews! Please DO take time to make one. 


End file.
